bendyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Bendy/Galeria
Ten artykuł jest galerią artykułu Bendy. Rozdział 1: Ruchomy Obrazek Gameplay SneakyBendy.gif|Bendy wychyla się za rogu BendyAnimationPlay.jpg|Bendy na Projektorze HenryHardco-no-i-mean-HenryStudio.png|Bendy przy biurku Henry'ego Maxresdefault 2.jpg|Bendy oparty na ścianie FunkyBendy2.gif| animacja Bendy'ego Różne FearTheMachine.gif|Bendy na "Zagraj w Rozdział 1" Chapter1.jpg|Bendy na zdjęciu wydania gry FearTheMachine (1).gif|Bendy na "Play it Now" BendyHeadUp.gif|Głowa Bendy'ego po napisach Download (5).png|Animacja Bendy'ego na jednym ze zdjęć na Steam'ie Yes.png|Pełny wygląd szkicu Bendy'ego oraz notka BendyFace01-tex.png|Nieużyta twarz Bendy'ego z prototypu Rozdziału 1 HandsTexture01.png|Możliwie nieużyte rękawiczki Bendy'ego BendyInstagram.jpg|Bendy na zdjęciu zapowiadającym stronę na Instagramie (zdjęcie z Twittera) WhoPutThisHere.jpg|Bendy w korytarzu (zdjęcie z Twittera) Desk.jpg|Bendy obok biurka Henry'ego (zdjęcie z Twittera) Peekin.png|Bendy wychyla się z za drzwi po lewej stronie od taśmy Wally'ego (zdjęcie z Twittera) Rozdział 2: Stara Piosenka Gameplay Orchestra_Room_Bendy.png|Bendy w Studiu Nagrań w zwiastunie FirstLook.png|Miniaturowy Bendy w Utility Shaft 9 PentagramBendy.png|Bendy położony na Pentagramie BendyCutout1.png|Bendy położony na znaku pokoju Orkiestry Umbrellabendy.png|Bendy z parasolką Bendy_ref_sheet.png|Mimika Bendy'ego 23.png|Sammy trzymający Bendy'ego ChaoticHaunting.gif|Bendy wychylający się za rogu Sanctuaryopen.png|Bendy oparty obok wejścia do sanktuarium Tumblr oonvu6OayD1vbst3ko1 500.png|Kilka podobizn Bendy'ego w orkiestrze 3213.png|Kilka podobizn Bendy'ego w orkiestrze (bliżej) Audience.png|9 podobizn Bendy'ego na widowni (można dostać się tam przy użyciu haków) TrainTroubles.jpg|Bendy na plakacie 37.png|Bendy pojawiający się obok maski Sammy'ego WanderingCutout8.png|Bendy z napisem "Wędrówka jest strasznym grzechem" obok Borisa WanderingCutout9.jpg|Bendy z napisem "Wędrówka jest strasznym grzechem" obok Borisa (bliżej) Różne Expressionsheet.png|Tekstura ekspresji Bendy'ego InkyDay.png|Tekstura Bendy'ego z parasolką Traintrouble.png|Tekstura plakatu w plikach gry Music_department_decal.png|Tekstura Korytarzu Muzycznego Departamentu w plikach gry Bendy_face_worn_decal.png|Zniszczona głowa Bendy'ego Excuse-me.jpg|Bendy trzymany przez Sammy'ego (zdjęcie z Twittera) HI_BENDY.jpg|Bendy położony na pentagramie (zdjęcie z Twittera) Utility2.jpg|Miniaturowy Bendy w Utility Shaft 9 (zdjęcie z Twittera) Orchestra-Room.jpg|Bendy na scenie (zdjęcie z Twittera) Hallway.jpg|Bendy koło biura Sammy'ego (zdjęcie z Twittera) Audience-Booth.jpg|Bendy na widowni (zdjęcie z Twittera) Crumbling-Bendy.jpg|Zniszczony Bendy (zdjęcie z Twittera) Rozdział 3: Wzloty i Upadki Gameplay Tumblr inline ox4a9u0IH51t429se 500.png Tumblr inline oxdfx8FK4k1rg02yq 500.jpg Tumblr inline oxdfx7rdcq1rg02yq 500.jpg Różne SammyMaskT.jpg|Zniszczona maska Bendy'ego ze zwiastunu zapowiadającego DBZi1HdWsAAKfND.jpg|Bendy w lewym dolnym rogu na pierwszym teaserze DGeeBFQXkAA-ki1.jpg|Bendy oraz jego pluszak na trzecim teaserze Ch3trailersoon.jpg|Ręka Bendy'ego na obrazku zapowiadającym zwiastun Rozdziału 3 CH3-Screenshot3.jpg|Karton oraz tabliczka z Bendy'm na obrazku ze Steam'a Ss a30f803ca7876816baf98c7e03df66661bb25f46.jpg|Bendy na jednym z obrazków na Steam'ie CH3-IS-OUT.jpg|Bendy na obrazku ogłaszającym Rozdział 3 BorisArt.png|Połączenie Alice, Borisa i Bendy'ego, które można znaleźć na Obszarze Bezpieczeństwa WorkHeadWorkHappy.png|Ręce, głowa i uśmiech Bendy'ego na znaku "Ciężka praca to szczęśliwa praca" ItCouldSaveYourJob.png|Bendy na znaku przypominający o odbiciu karty zegarowej GentsSign.png|Bendy na znaku męskiej toalety RippingOffGordon.png|Bendy na plakacie "Piekielna Kuchnia" HellinaBasket.png|Bendy na plakacie "Bendy i Boris jadą do piekła w podręcznym koszyku" HellFire.png|Bendy na plakacie "Piekielny strażak" ButchersGangPoster.png|Bendy na plakacie "Gang Rzeźników" Delicious.png|Bendy na reklamie Bekonowej zupy LvlSSign.png|Głowa Bendy'ego na znaku Poziomu S LvlPSign.png|Głowa Bendy'ego na znaku Poziomu P LvlKSign.png|Głowa Bendy'ego na znaku Poziomu K Lvl14Sign.png|Głowa Bendy'ego na znaku Poziomu 14 Lvl11Sign.png|Głowa Bendy'ego na znaku Poziomu 11 Lvl9Sign.png|Głowa Bendy'ego na znaku Poziomu 9 Rozdział 4 Wkrótce.. Inne pojawienia Grobowy Piknik Picnic.png|Głowa Bendy'ego za kartą tytułową "Grobowy Piknik" 1.gif|Bendy idący na początku kreskówki "Grobowy Piknik", który potem zostaje złapany za nogę przez szkieletu 2.gif|Bendy wyrywający szkielet z ziemi 3.gif|Bendy wstał i spojrzał na Borisa, gdy on je 4.gif|Bendy idący w stronę Borisa i odlatuje, kiedy Boris podniósł koc 5.gif|Bendy klepie Borisa w bark po raz drugi 6.gif|Bendy próbuje zrobić Borisowi żart 7.gif|Bendy spryskuje Borisa sodą i potem ucieka Tumblr ouj55k0UgO1tn9inco2 540.gif|Bendy kryjący się przed Borisem za grobem Where are you -.jpg|Bendy i szkielet, postać ukrywająca się za grobem Tumblr ouj55k0UgO1tn9inco3 540.gif|Bendy i szkielet straszą się nawzajem Tumblr ouj55k0UgO1tn9inco5 r1 540.gif|Bendy spotyka tajemniczą postać na końcu kreskówki "Grobowy Piknik" Capture w.png|Bendy uśmiechający się w stronę tajemniczej postaci Różne Teasery i Zwiastuny Bendy MEndy.gif|Bendy na wczesnym zwiastunie gry Benya.png|Bendy na wczesnym zwiastunie gry BendySacrifice.gif|Bendy w pierwszym teaserze Rozdziału 2 9.gif|Bendy w zwiastunie Rozdziału 3 Bendy.jpg|Zbliżenie na Bendy'ego Chapter-2-coming.jpg|Głowa Bendy'ego promocyjnym teaserze Rozdziału 2 Chapter2Teaser.png|Głowa Bendy'ego na pierwszym teaserze Rozdziału 2 CandleNBendy.png|Bendy na drugim teaserze Rozdziału 2 MysteriesAwaitt.jpg|Bendy na teaserze Rozdziału 1 (ulepszonej wersji) Please-stand-by.jpg|Bendy na "Proszę czekać" Seeyoutomorrow.gif|Bendy na "Do zobaczenia jutro" Seeyouonsteam-qywzdury.gif|Bendy na "Do zobaczeni na Steam'ie" Download_(8).png|Bendy na jednym z obrazków ze Steam'a Gra & Inne Download_(13).png|Logo FanArt Contest na Rozdział 2 Steam-Header.jpg|Bendy na nagłówku Steam'a Bendy-and-the-Ink-Machine.png|Bendy w tle na GameJolt'a IHonestlyHaveNoClueWhatToNameThisImage.jpg|Bendy pokazany w aktualizacji 1.2.0-2 FanartChap2.jpg|Wygrane FanArty na Rozdział 2 SteamGreenlightBendy.png|Bendy na na obrazku Steam GreenLight Bendyplush.png|Pluszak Bendy'ego Bacon-Soup.jpg|Bendy na puszce Bekonowej zupy Bendy_stamp_ui.png|Znaczek w kształcie głowy Bendy'ego na liście Joey'ego Bendy-Twitter.jpg|Stary oficjalny avatar Twitera Bendy'ego LXmWY2Xx_reasonably_small.jpg|Oficjalny avatar Twitera Bendy'ego Bendy-head.png|Głowa Bendy'ego w napisach na GameJolt EarlyBendy.png|Wcześniejsza wersja Bendy'ego znaleziona w plikach Rozdziału 2 przed aktualizacją Beachbendy2.png|Bendy na obrazku ogłaszającym letnią wyprzedaż Vampire-Bendy.jpg|Bendy na obrazku ogłaszającym Haloweenn'ową wyprzedaż Bendy Loader - 05 Face.png|Głowa Bendy'ego użyta w momencie zatrzymania gry BendyMaskPromotion.jpg|Promocja papierowej maski Bendy'ego do pobrania na Halloween Bendy-Halloween-Mask.png|Instrukcja wycięcia maski na Halloween Mike_Mood.jpg|Bendy na starym zdjęciu profilowym Mike Mood'a Matt-Goles-avatar.jpg|Bendy na najnowszy zdjęciu profilowym Mike Gole's Chapt4contest.png|Bendy na logu FanArt Contest na Rozdział 4 Halloween-Update.jpg|Bendy na zdjęciu ogłaszającym "Hello Bendy" wraz z sąsiadem Bendy-Pumpkin.jpg|Dynia z twarzą Bendy'ego Bendy-Button.png|Bendy na przycisku gry na stronie TheMeatly'ego BA2799AD-2238-4458-A57D-04DB46D049E2.jpg|Bendy w kostiumie wampira Bendy in end.png|Bendy w zakończeniu Seeyouonsteam-qywzdury.gif|Teaser do gry Bendy-head.png|Głowa Bendy'ego Bendy.gif|Bendy na projektorze Remastered-Bendy.png|Nowy model Bendy'ego BENDY.png|Stary model Bendy'ego (różnią się rękawiczki) Beachbendyali.png|Plażowy Bendy na plakacie rozdziału 2 włączonego do wyprzedaży letniej na Steam'ie bendy_halloween_outfit.png|Wygląd Bendy'ego z Halloween'owego filmiku twórcy gry Pytania Tea-or-Coffee.jpg|Bendy na zdjęciu z pytaniem "Herbat czy Kawa?" wraz z Alice (zdjęcie z Twittera) Christmas-or-Halloween.jpg|Bendy na zdjęciu z pytaniem "Boże Narodzenie czy Halloween?" wraz z Alice (zdjęcie z Twittera) Pencil-or-Pen.jpg|Bendy na zdjęciu z pytaniem "Ołówek czy Długopis?" wraz z Alice (zdjęcie z Twittera) IPhone-or-Android.jpg|Bendy na zdjęciu z pytaniem "iPhone czy Android?" wraz z Alice (zdjęcie z Twittera) WINTER-or-SUMMER.jpg|Bendy na zdjęciu z pytaniem "Zima czy Lato?" wraz z Alice (zdjęcie z Twittera) Inverted-or-Noninverted.jpg|Bendy na zdjęciu z pytaniem "Odwrócony czy Nieodwrócony?" wraz z Alice (zdjęcie z Twittera) Broccoli-or-Bacon.jpg|Bendy na zdjęciu z pytaniem "Brokuł czy Bekon?" wraz z Alice (zdjęcie z Twittera) en:Bendy/Gallery Kategoria:Galeria